The Moon Didn't Want To Turn Black
by Cadao
Summary: The mission was suppose to be simply getting limestone, who knew a food generator could suck the lights out?, but as usual, they find themselves in the middle of a fight. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Stargate Atlantis or related ideas. Amaya and her people are mine. So are the H'voka. Want to use them? Go ahead, so long as its for non-profit use, I get credit for creating them and I get to read the story! Only payment I need! 

Notes: Every chapter is going to be started with a quote. I am telling you this because I do not know who said all of them, so I will put where I found them. If you happen to know a quote origin, please, please, tell me! Also, I have never done a novel-length story before, so bare with me! This is my guinea pig! Feedback welcome. If you notice something wrong with the characters (I put down so-and-so has green eyes when they have blue) please tell me. Thanks.Any flames will be fed to my Writer's Block, who will then visit you when your writing something important.

Prolog: Amaya's World

"We dance in a ring and suppose, but the secret sits in the middle and knows"  
- Robert Frost

In a world frightening like our own...

It was a nice little place within the plains of Freedom, a place most people wish they could live but would never get too. It had its own downside, of course, every settlement does. This one's downside was named Amaya Hamasaki. She lived with her parents on a farm surrounded by trees, right before you enter the settlement of Rainbow's Death.

Amaya had a vivid imagination. She was sixteen, and in a few months was finally going to move out of her parents house...to the dismay of any in town. Amaya's imagination found things that were not there.

Take today as a prime example. Enjoying the last few months of being a child under her cultures law (she would have to begin working soon), Amaya was playing in the trees by her house. Most sixteen year olds wouldn't be caught dead 'playing', but the way Amaya saw it was that even people in their twenties, thirties, even forties should play a little. Just like laughter. It does the soul good. Better then any medicine a doctor could shove down your throat. Of course, Amaya reasoned, in times of seriousness only a fool would 'play'.

Her driveway was at her heals, and her dog Sebastian was following her around. Twirling around - she was pretending to be a dancer (key word 'pretending'. No grace at all.) - when she saw something in the distance. At her sudden lack of movement, Sebastian barked. He was dancing too, and now that his partner had stopped he was a little irked.

Amaya shushed him. Sebastian cocked his head.

Her black eyes squinted as she tried to make out what it was. People. Maybe. They were too far off for her to see if they were people; for all she knew they could be itty-bitty twisters. She doubted it, but there you go.

Turning to inform her mother travelers might be coming, start the pot for a welcome meal, Amaya got a sudden, deep fear. Like when your little and your parents turn off the light. Creatures were going to get you! Turn that light back on!

Amaya slowly went back to look at the shapes in the distance. They were no longer just shapes; Amaya could see that they were Lonerian, just like her. Sebastian whimpered, backing up a little. He came forward and took Amaya's skirt in his mouth, pulling her with him. She let him, her gut twisting in fright. Something was wrong with those people on the horizon. She didn't know what, but her sixth sense was screaming for her to run and hide.

She ran to her house, nearly running into her mother. "Mama!" she started, mentally kicking herself for using a child's name for their mother. "A group of strangers are coming up! They're evil!"

Mrs Hamasaki just rolled her eyes. "Amaya, stop that. I'll go get the pot on, and you'll see, they're just here for food, water, and rest. Go make some lemonaide or something."

Amaya silently steamed. Her mother didn't believe her?

"Come on!" she ordered Sebastian, dashing into the trees. Sebastian was terrified like her, but he wouldn't leave her side. He kept nipping her to make her go faster, and soon the pair of them were running across the little meadow that separated her farm from the outskirts of town.

Usually if she was frightened like this she would go to the police station. Unknown to her though, she and Sebastian went to the museum. As soon as she and her dog entered the old building, the doors slammed shut, locking. Feeling more safe now, in fact, she felt safer then safe, a great relief was on her. She turned to talk to the head of police - to come face to face with Mrs Sander, the museum care-taker.

Amaya looked around the room. Everyone in it had the same shocked face she did; apparently she wasn't the only one that was aiming for the safety of the police station. What shocked her more, though, was that Mrs Sander was letting Sebastian into the building.

"Uh...why are we here?" A boy named Yakov wondered.

"I just got . . . scared," Rachel, Mrs Sander's daughter, butt in. "I was aiming for the flower shop. But I came here. Like I was on autopilot."

"Well - let me out!" Mr Waters spat. "I've work to do!"

"No." Mrs Sander shook her head. "I locked us in. Please, everyone, follow me. We are not safe, not even here."

"Safe from what?" Yakov whined.

"What he said." Rachel pointed to her friend. Mrs Sander glared at them all.

"We need to go to storage."

"Storage?" Rachel echoed. At Amaya's questioning look, Rachel explained, "Storage is a building behind the museum, but you can't get to it without going through the museum first because of the stone walls. Our house is back there, too." So that was where the Sanders lived. "Storage is built out of re-enforced steel."

"Woa. Why?" Amaya questioned.

"Dunno. Ask mum," Rachel answered. Amaya frowned. It didn't make sense that a storage building would be made out of re-enforced steel. No sense at all.

Sebastion growled at the door. This was enough for everyone to follow Mrs Sander through the museum. Amaya felt a shiver ripple through her as they entered the Sander's yard.

The storage building was huge. Amaya wondered if the museum was that big; no, it wasn't. What was in there that needed that much room? They only had a small little town, the museum was just little artifacts they dug up from the fields that encompassed the town. Nothing that large.

Unless...that ring they found. They hadn't shipped it yet? That would be a good reason for the re-enforced steel. Amaya wasn't supposed to know about the Ring That Pre-Dates History, but it was hard to keep something secret in a small town - no matter how hard the government tried.

Mrs Sander paused out side of the door. She turned to each of them, even her daughter, and stated, "Do not tell anyone what you are about to see."

With that she unlocked the door - screaming was now being heard from the main street - and the door to storage opened. Everyone filed in, Sebastian last as he wouldn't allow Mrs Sander to go in before him. Once the doors were closed, Mrs Sander started to put in place a lock system that would of taken her at least a month of planning. Anything trying to get in would have a hell of a hard time.

"Mum...why are you doing that?" Rachel sounded nervous.

Mrs Sander turned to them. "When we unearthed the Ring, we also found a tablet. It told of a prophecy- once the Ring was unburied it would summon a race that were condemned to live here. They are a cruel race, and as long as the Ring was buried they would sleep. It was the curse that their enemies put upon them so they would not look for the Ring and then carry on their evil in the universe."

"Okay. Why are we in storage, again?" Yakov inquired.

"It also said that a handful of people would be drawn to the Ring as well, and they would wait for the ring to activate and send in warriors of another world to help them. We are safe while we are near the Ring."

"Near?" Amaya echoed. She turned to see this Ring. Her mouth dropped, she was sure the others that mimicked her movements also had the Idiot look.

The Ring was definitely the cause for the storage building to be this big. Like she had expected, it was a ring. What she didn't expect was the symbols carved into it, the strange dull jewels that decorated its rim, nor did she expect the rocky steps that led up to it. A little device off to the left must of belonged to the Ring. It looked like a decorative alter with the same symbols to it.

Amaya closed her mouth. As the screams outside grew louder, and the sounds of destruction made its way into their relative haven, Amaya studied the Ring and hoped it would bring help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Stargate Atlantis/Star Trek or related ideas. Owned by people that are not me.

Chapter One: The Morning

"Nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool"  
- Coffee News

In an alien city in the middle of an alien ocean...

Doctor Rodney McKay splashed water onto his face. He made sure it was biting cold before doing so; it chilled him into being awake. Not that he really wanted to be awake. He would much appreciate sleeping in, but as the whole of Atlantis was so stupid they couldn't even fix the control room lights without him, he knew he had to get up. Or risk dieing in his sleep due to some moron cutting off power, and plunging them all back into the ocean.

But that didn't mean he had to be nice about it. In fact, a little decaf in the coffee for a month without anyone knowing, and then switching to exspresso would be good revenge . . . Of course, they'd wonder why he wasn't drinking any coffee. And what about Wraith? He's already doing more then his fair share . . .

Rodney sniffed angrily before drying his face. Coffee . . . hmm. Only good thing in the morning.

Atlantis was slowly waking up. Most people were still getting ready in their respective rooms as Rodney headed for the conference room. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait for everyone to file in. Even Doctor Elizabeth Weir - the leader of their little closed off community - was coming in after him as of late. Usually she was first, and had about three cups of coffee down before he entered the room.

Today the conference room was not empty, but it did not hold Elizabeth Weir. It held Major John Sheppard, one of Rodney's best friends. Or at least, one of the few people that hung around him willingly and had non-relevant conversations. The others were Teyla Emmagan, Doctor Carson Beckett, and Elizabeth. Everyone else was willing only if it was necessary.

Their problem, not his. Can't stand talking to someone as gifted as he was only proof they were beneath him.

"Morning McKay," John greeted before twirling childishly in his chair, his blue eyes lighting up like a two year old. Rodney hid a smile.

"Morning Sheppard," he replied stiffly. "You shouldn't do that, the chair might brake and-"

"Noted, McKay. Jeez, the chairs are made for this, Rodney."

"No they are not," Rodney snapped, his brown eyes narrowing at the thought of John falling onto his arse and making his body go out of wack. Rodney went over to the coffee pot, trying to ignore the image.

"Sure they are. Why else have them ready to be swirled?" John sounded smug, like a four year old who made a good excuse to get chocolate.

Rodney bit his tongue. The chairs were made that way so one could turn and snatch something from behind, not so one could pretend to be at a fair. He opened his mouth to say as much, but Elizabeth walked in at that moment.

"Gentlemen," she said as way of morning greeting - right before a yawn.

"Lizzie," John replied before twirling again. Elizabeth rolled her eyes while claiming her own cup of coffee - which happened to be Rodney's.

"Thanks, Rodney." She flashed him a smile and he couldn't bring himself to correct her. She looked half-dead. So he went about making himself another coffee, grumbling to himself silently.

"John, stop twirling. Your making me dizzy," Elizabeth complained while shuffling to her chair. Rodney finished his coffee, heading to his chair. A sip later he put his cup on the table.

John stopped his ballet-chair dance, looking completely pleased with himself. Rodney frowned, then realised why John was so damn pleased. He had snagged Rodney's coffee.

Perhaps the de-caf and expresso was a good idea, after all.

"I am here," Doctor Redek Zelenka announced, sitting beside John.

"Zelenka?" John asked.

"I am up, so I come." He shrugged, like it was perfectly normal behavior. Elizabeth nodded, rubbing her forehead. Why was she so down this morning?

A few moments later the last of the Head of Departments filtered in, each one glancing at Zelenka before taking their seats.

Morning had officially begun.

SGA SGA SGA SGA

Rodney. Hated. Kavanaugh. The man was annoying, stupid, idiotic, and why does everyone have to steal Rodney's coffee! Needed it his ass. What for? He was sure Neanderthals didn't need coffee. Or if they did, they at least clubbed it first opposed to sneakily stealing it from their neighbor.

Kavanaugh claimed he deserved the coffee more then Rodney because he was in the lab first. HA! He was in the lab first because Rodney had left only a few hours before Kavanaugh got there. Rodney on little sleep, no caffeine, and a short fuse was not good - especially if you were not on his short friend list, and at the top of his long enemy list, right above Wraith.

"Are you completely insane?" Rodney bellowed as he saw what Kavanaugh was doing. The more qualified of the scientists went forward to stop the idiotic fool from continuing messing with a certain machine's workings. Not that messing up a food generator device would be that wrong; it'd simply mean they wouldn't be able to use it. But still, Rodney and Zelenka worked hard on improving that thing. The natives they got it from couldn't perfect it. It could make food, but not nourishment.

"Its just a minor improvement!" Kavanaugh defended himself. "Your just envious because you didn't think of it first!"

Rodney snarled something undistinguishable. But he was too late; Kavanaugh had 'improved' the machine far too much. With a crackle and a snap, the lights suddenly went out.

"Well . . . that wasn't suppose to happen," Kavanaugh decided.

"And how did you manage to tie it into the light system?" Rodney spat.

"MCKAY!" a voice bellowed from the lab over. Rodney was going to get Kavanaugh for doing this. Oh yes, Rodney was going to make his life hell.

SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" Elizabeth wondered, her voice indicating she was to Rodney's left. Somewhere.

A coffee mug was moved, from the slurping it was John, and then a clank said it was put down. Rodney wished he could glare at the other man; slurping was annoying.

"Genius of the caves decided to play with technology." Rodney's voice was stuffed to the max with sarcasm. He heard Elizabeth sigh (and he imagined her resting her head on her fingertips, massaging her temples) and he was sure John was snickering.

"Can you fix it?" Elizabeth asked, her voice strained. Rodney took this opportunity to make a very rude gesture to where Kavanaugh was sitting. He knew the worm was sitting there because ever so often he'd hear a soft whiny sound, like it was suppose to get the fool lee-way.

"No," Rodney snapped. "It was suppose to be a food generator device-"

"You mean, like a Star Trek Food Replicator?" John wondered brightly. The sounds of a chair twirling made Rodney wince. One of these days...

"Yes. Which is why I have no clue as to how Kavanaugh turned the lights out -"

"Can't you just fix the lights?" John interrupted.

"Oh yes. We can just replace the bulbs - even the ones in the flashlights," Rodney replied hotly. "After all, we know exactly how they were turned off."

"McKay, I was just asking." John's hand grazed Rodney's, and Rodney grunted,

"Hm." He wasn't sure if that was a response to the intimate touch or the fact he hated not knowing how to get the lights on. It'd be hell trying to figure out how it happened if he couldn't see.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth cut in, sounding like she was trying to prevent a fight erupting. Rodney grinned in the darkness. No one could see...

He poked the person next to him as a test run and was rewarded with John's voice, "McKay!"

So it was John on his right. With a bigger grin, Rodney reached over to retaliate the little touch on his hand -

"Alright!" Elizabeth barked, startling Rodney, and he was sure the other two people in the room from the sounds. "If you two can't behave yourselves-" She left it off as a warning. If only she knew, because at that moment John linked his fingers with Rodney's. Startled, Rodney jerked his hand away.

He heard a slight shuffle that must of been from hurt feelings. Damn.

"Okay . . . " Elizabeth started as Rodney reached for John's hand. He scored and suddenly he found himself holding hands with Colonel Sheppard. Why was he doing that? One does not hold hands with one's best friend.

With a sudden uncomfortable feeling he gently slid his hand out of John's grasp.

"Doctor Weir?" Teyla's voice broke through the darkness. Rodney heard her come forward and only stop short of his chair.

"Yes, Teyla?" Elizabeth answered.

"I beleive I have a solution to the light problem."

"Really?" Kavanaugh finally spoke. "I was wondering when another person would finally clue in." He must of sensed the other's glares because the next thing he said was, "So what's the plan?"

Teyla sat beside Rodney in much greater ease then he had when he sat in his chair. At least, he didn't hear her fall on to her ass.

"There is a planet rich with rocks that glow when darkness comes. We could go to this planet and gather the stones."

"Really?" Rodney voiced. "You mean, limestone?"

"I do not know limestone. The natives call it brytnea."

"Oh, pardon me," Rodney grouched. "Brytnea." He was rewarded with a slight kick from John. Be nice!

"Good. John-" Elizabeth started.

"I know."

"Right."

"Right."

An hour later (it was almost comical how they got ready for this mission - only Teyla seemed to know exactly were everything was) they stood in the Gateroom. With no lights, it was blinding when the Gate powered up, the 'kawoosh' hurting for a good few seconds. Rodney blinked rapidly.

"Alright. Lets go." John went forward, stepping through the Gate, Teyla right on his heals, and Rodney bringing up the rear. He knew the rest of the team was behind him, but he didn't know that the Gate decided to shut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Stargate Atlantis or related ideas. Amaya and her people are mine. So are the H'voka. Want to use them? Go ahead, so long as its for non-profit use, I get credit for creating them and I get to read the story! Only payment I need!

Chapter Three: The Other Side

"Never test the depth of the water with both feet"  
a website (doesn't allow site address', sorry)

The first thing Rodney noticed when he rematerialized was that it was frighteningly quiet. The second thing was that the place they had Gated to was no meadow; in fact, it looked like a storage building of some kind. Third thing, people. Scared, and strangely relieved looking people.

"The Ring worked!" Leader of said people exclaimed, her green eyes alight with happiness. Rodney frowned. Did they divert the wormhole so as to capture the Atlantis team? But how? And why? If they meant to, surely they wouldn't be frightened about it...

"Sheppard-" he tried to begin. But John held up his hand.

"Uh . . . hi, everyone. We're just travelers, and we mean no harm-" John began.

"Harm?" the Leader spoke up. "Of course not! You're here to stop the H'voka!"

'What the hell?' Rodney silently grouched. Out loud, "Sheppard, we did not come through to help anyone-"

"But we are going to help," Teyla broke in, her calm voice holding such finality that Rodney shut up. For about five seconds.

"Help? Why should we? We don't know the Hehvooka." He was also going to say 'we have our plates full enough with the Wraith and the Genii.' but he was interrupted.

"H'voka." The Leader was unsure now, looking frightened.

"We are here to help." Teyla stepped forward, smiling at the Leader. "My name is Teyla Emmagan. This is Colonel John Sheppard, and Doctor Rodney McKay. We did not come through with the intention of helping you, but now that we know you are in need we will not turn you away."

Typical Teyla. The truth, and nothing but the truth. And who said he was going to help? He came to get limestone, not kick some bad guy in the groin and run for cover.

He opened his mouth to complain but John nodded with agreement to Teyla. Obviously he was alone here, so he settled for frowning. And then a kid decided she liked him.

"I'm Amaya." She held out her hand for a handshake. Rodney was so shocked by this he simply reacted; the girl had a soft, hesitant grip. She shyly smiled at him. Rodney's eyes went large. He felt better, though,when she did the same to Teyla, and then John.

"My name is Jessica Sander," the Leader spoke to Sheppard. She started explaining something, but Rodney was past caring. He wandered over to the DHD, checking it to see if it was damaged in anyway. Amaya trailed behind him.

"Are you really here to help?" she asked. Rodney glanced at her from the corner of his eye. When he didn't answer, Amaya pressed, "Why are you looking at the alter?"

"It isn't an alter," Rodney spat. "It's a DHD." He made a point of turning his back on the girl, but she just went around so that she was in front of the DHD - and in effect, right in Rodney's line of sight.

"What does DHD stand for?" she asked innocently

Rodney sighed impatiently. "Dial Home Device." He plugged in the sequence for home, but only got the dull sound of the seventh chevron not locking.

"DHD doesn't work," he informed his team mates with a disgusted tone.

"So . . . it's a remote for your teleporter?" Amaya wondered, eyes wide. Thumps came from outside, and Amaya did a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened even more but this time from fright, looking to the door to the storage room. Rodney felt an unsettling knot in his stomach.

"McKay," John called. Rodney knew that tone of voice. It meant 'we are going to check it out and you better come with, and no complaining!'. He swallowed a lump. Before he could do as the Colonel asked, Amaya reached over and held his hand.

"Be careful, Warrior!" she whispered. "They're . . . they're not natural! Like - machines! But alive!"

Rodney blinked. Comforting. Very comforting. Stupid kid. At least now he was prepared, sort of.

The thumping noises left the area. John was first out of the storage area (Jessica had taken a whole minute to undo the lock she had in place), Teyla was second, and Rodney almost didn't go out, but that Amaya kid pushed him through. She stayed almost right behind him, a little to the right.

A stone wall separated the yard from what must of been a town. Rodney could see a few building's roofs peeking over the stone. A building stood about ten feet from where John was along with a house nestled almost away from view to the left. Blue sky and white clouds hung above. It looked like it might of been, at one time, a nice place to raise a family.

The stone wall was, in places, stained with blood as if small waterfalls of blood had existed for a short period of time. Some of these dried up waterfalls had bodyparts at the top. Bloated, rotting, twitching. An eye there. Half a head there. Part of what must of been a leg. Blood still lazily dripped from the leg, and Rodney involentarily shivered.

Shreds of unidentifiable flesh scattered around the yard, some of it still wet and glistening. A few pieces quivered when someone stepped near it, but they didn't explode or anything. An arm from perhaps a three year old sat cold and lifeless beside the head of a woman in her thirties. They where the largest pieces of flesh in the yard.

What got Rodney the most was the total lack of smell. Sure, he could smell the grass. He could smell the fires burning. But no stench of flesh, burnt, rotting or otherwise.

"Doctor?" Amaya asked softly. He gritted his teeth. How was he suppose to work with that ... thing, following him around and asking questions? He ignored her, hoping she would leave him alone. For some reason she just didn't get the hint, keeping close to him even as John did the signal for spreading out. Not that he expected her to know what the signal meant.

John went to the building in front of them, cautiously opening the door and taking a sweep of the room. Teyla moved off to the side, glancing around, alert for anything that moved other then her teammates. Rodney skirted around the head and arm, vaguely hoping it didn't come to life on him.

He glanced back. The door to the storage was not closed, but the only person peering out was a boy. His eyes took in the battlefield and with a scream, dodged back in.

"Do you think-" Amaya started in a whisper.

"Shut up." Rodney hissed. "What are you, stupid? We need quiet."

Amaya, for once, listened. She remained quiet until they entered the building. It was obvious it was a museum of some kind, and Rodney was tempted to smack Amaya for saying as much,

"It's the museum." She didn't stop there, though. "We can leave through five exits. The nearest is right through the Ancient Egypt exhibit." She pointed ahead. Rodney didn't even think twice about the Egyptian comment; he just nodded to her.

At least she was talking as quiet as she could. That was a plus. Most kids talked loudly, like the little monsters didn't think they'd be heard if they didn't scream like hyenas. And she also wasn't clawing at him, taking a death grip to his arm or anything. She just was intent on staying near him. He could handle that. Provided she kept quiet and let him work.

John led the way through the ancient culture exhibit. Rodney had the feeling he was walking in on someone's tomb, which was stupid since he had just walked through a mis-mash of an open grave.

No wonders the kid was so close to him. He was suppose to be the great warrior from who knows where.

'Don't blame her.' He mused to himself. 'I'd want to be with the genius, too. More often then not, its the brains that get you out of a situation, and the brawn that gets you into it!'

He didn't want to go out into the street, though. He had a nasty feeling that wouldn't leave, like an ugly rotting egg that was glued to his plate. You could wash it over and over, but it would never come off nor would the smell. It would just linger. Why did he come out of the storage again?

"I think its safe to say we are alone for now," John's voice broke through. "But I think if that kid is with you McKay, she should stay inside."

"No!" Amaya bursted. "Its my town, Doctor! I need to see it!"

He understood her. And he thought it was wrong for John to try to protect her from something that she obviously couldn't avoid. Children also were not so dumb and frightened that adults made them out to be. They just had the habit of being touchy-huggy.

Rodney nodded to her and stepped out into the street. Amaya followed. Once outside and in all its gory, Amaya stuffed a scream. But it died as quickly as it had come, and she stepped even nearer Rodney. A soft touch from her hand to his arm and she seemed to be fine, her hand dropping to her side. Like she had to know he was real. If he was real, she was safe.

Mass grave was an understatement. They had found the bodies that where missing all that blood, flesh and the few limbs in that yard. One sweep of the place told you they weren't expecting it, nor did it look like they had put up much of a fight. Perhaps they couldn't.

The nearest body seemed to be male. One of his eyes seemed to have burst from the inside out, while his other one seemed to still be twitching. What little skin was still on him was see-through white, making the greenish meat and muscle underneath even more revolting. Bits of bone were visible, a couple places had veins still pulsing.

Rodney couldn't think of any scientific reason why the veins were still on the bones unharmed, nor could he think of why they still alive. Unless they weren't veins.

"Any idea what could of done this, McKay?" John asked, his voice seemingly steady but Rodney knew better. He caught the slight change of pace and pitch; until recently Rodney had thought that was John's 'I'm ready for battle' voice. However, when Rodney had an allergic reaction to some 'welcoming' feast on planet What-ever-it-was, John had used that voice. Rodney now knew it meant the colonel was frightened.

"What do I look like? Wikipedia?" Rodney snapped.

"That's a 'no', then." John answered. Rodney was going to say a witty reply, but unfortunately he never did get to. It was at that moment in time something became increasingly apparent: they were not alone.

The roof to what appeared to be a general store moved. Teyla was the first to react; she threw herself to the left as something lashed out at her. The something whipped back, then came again, aiming for Rodney and Amaya as they were closer then John. Or at least that was Rodney figured as he shoved Amaya into a puddle of guck, landing almost on top of her. The general store roof bellowed in rage at the loss of two prey in less then ten seconds.

Amaya coughed, trying to stay behind Rodney as he shakily stood up. He was never as glad as he was then that he had his gun. Normally he hated guns. Normally he was facing Wraith. With the full team in front of him.

Teyla leaped up, fine except for the blood smeared in her face. Rodney tried to make out if it was her blood or if she had fallen on someone. He never did get to find out, as his gaze was snapped to the roof.

The creature on the roof looked like it was a warped, over-giant bird - with tentacles growing out of its back instead of wings. With a snarl, its tentacles warped around each other, weaving in and out into two powerful, massive wings.

"Okay, that's unique," John began. "Everyone. Run for cover!"

Rodney briefly entertained the notion of yelling, 'Is that a military term?' but decided against it as the Bird-Thing swung its flesh rotting head in his direction. He turned, grabbed a hold of Amaya's arm, and dashed away as fast as possible. Swinging around to shoot at the monstrosity, he discovered that under the disgusting flesh was a mechanical inner workings. Something he did not expect. A mutation, sure. Not a cyborg nutso bird with the jaws of tyrannosaurus rex.

John was providing cover fire. For some reason Rodney couldn't guess, the T-rex-bird (hey, he named something!) was determined to have him or Amaya. Who cared if the threat was behind it and shooting it in the ass? It wanted the defenceless people.

"Come on!" Amaya shouted over a roar. Taking Rodney's hand, she yanked him through a backway and into the field that surrounded the town. Glancing back once to shoot, Rodney wished he hadn't of gotten out of bed. Should of stayed right in dreamland with John Sheppard, the beach, and citrus-free foods.

"Where are we going?" Rodney demanded. Amaya let go of his hand and ran full force, which compared to how fast Rodney was used to going wasn't really that fast. But as she didn't answer his question, he simply followed.

Until the T-rex-bird tried to chomp down on his arse. He didn't know he could run that fast, or that he could snatch a sixteen or so year old girl into his arms while running over an uneven field. Amazing what you can figure out while on a search for limestone.

He'd have to kill Kavanaugh.

Halfway through the field, the ground gave out, and Rodney went down with no grace or dignity. He did manage to make Amaya land on him and not the other way around. She was small, and he was big; he would kill her or at least squash her into internal damage. Not something he wanted on his conscious.

"Doctor!" Amaya yelped. Rodney blinked stupidly, then rolled them over as his mind fired to life. The T-rex-bird was bashing its jaws against the ground, trying to get into the cave or whatever they were in. To think Rodney would of clued in, as dirt and rocks were following them down.

Rodney gave the place a quick glance around. Opening! He threw Amaya into the dark cave, then tried to follow. He ended up stepping wrong and falling down with a snarl. His head smacked a rouge rock that rolled right into the path of his forehead.

"McKay!" John's voice snapped through. "Get away from him, you ugly lizard-pigeon!"

Rodney heard shooting, then felt the ground around him steady as the Rex-Bird quit ramming the entrance. Time to get up, McKay. Only, he was too dizzy to do much more then moan.

Something landed beside him.

"Up, McKay!" John gripped the back of Rodney's shirt, yanking said person onto his feet. The two of them stumbled into the cave as the Rex-Bird started in again. Stumble, stumble -

"Shit!" John and Rodney's lips smashed together. Rodney wouldn't call it a kiss, it hurt to much and he was sure he was bleeding now. His lips will swell to the size of a watermelon.

The Rex-Bird decided it was bored, ambling away with one last cry of outrage. John and Rodney broke apart, both rather embarrassed.. Rodney glanced around and took in Amaya. She was watching the men with wide eyes.

One person was missing, though. A very important person. It was John who voiced the problem.

"Where's Teyla?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: What the hell are the sticks that Teyla uses called? Just sticks? Someone please tell me, cause I'm stupid!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Stargate : Atlantis, and I am making no money on any of this. Amaya, her people, and their culture are mine. If you wish to use them for non-profit use, then you may do so as long as I get credit for creating them and I get a copy of your work. Thank you.

Chapter Four : Teyla's Quest

'Do not be in a hurry to tie what you cannot untie'  
- English Proverb

Teyla was alone. She did not know what happened to the others after the monsters descended upon them.

She stood at the edge of the town serenely, her copper hair nearly blending with the sunset. Every sense that she possessed was alert. Everything around her had a unique taste and smell. Like that fool sneaking up on her. From the foul essence, it was one of the creatures.

In one fluid motion, Teyla swung around, knocking her pursuer onto its back. With a roar, it came up, claws extended and teeth bared. Teyla bent backwards, letting the animal fly over her. For a second all she saw was rotting flesh over a skeleton made of metal, what meat was on it slick with slime.

Teyla steadied herself, pushing aside the need to empty her stomach. The abomination whirled around, its eyes piercing Teyla's with their unnatural hatred. The warrior woman gasped, stepping back. The Creature's bit of lips curled back into an eery grin.

Teyla did not like monsters. She did not like creatures that hurt innocent children. She did, however, immensely enjoy beating them to something that could do no harm. So that is exactly what she did.

The beast obviously thought she was stupid. It didn't even try to be an opponent, it just charged. Without a sound, Teyla rolled out of the way, bringing her weapon up and firing. The creature bellowed something, twisting around in confusion. Teyla, apparently, was not suppose to be a threat. Just an easy meal or whatever it wanted with her.

With a small self-satisfied smile, Teyla circled the creature. It watched her for a moment, most likely re-sizing her as a threat. It actually seemed a little worried. The Athosian gave the Creature a smirk.

Teyla knew not to underestimate it, but she was also sure it thought her lucky. When it charged again, the Athosian knew the creature thought very little of her. She did not consider for a moment that the Creature was stupid, however. She knew such an assumption could mean death.

Teyla swiftly let her P90 fall, took hold of the Creature's neck, and snapped it. The Creature fell, hitting the pavement with a thunk. It twisted around in agony before shuddering.

It was dead. With a sigh, Teyla stepped back from it and picked up her P90. Turning to go hunt for her team mates, a rumbling noise made her pause. It sounded like . . . she was not sure. Teyla whipped around but found nothing. If the source was not on the ground, then it was above ground. Teyla's eyes went up.

They were like Puddle Jumpers, or Wraith Darts. Just infinitively noisier, smaller, and made for only two people from what Teyla could decipher. They also were only the beginning. Soon ground vehicles of some sort began to descend on the recently vacant battlefield.

One of the ground vehicles came to a stop in front of Teyla. Various other vehicles swarmed around, most going on to the settlement. A man in his mid-forties stepped out of the one in front of Teyla, his gaze going from Teyla to the Creature.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" he asked in a thick accent. He was in some kind of uniform, and Teyla saw a weapon strapped to his hip. She put on her 'meeting new people that might be enemies' face, and when she spoke, it was in her voice that was reserved for those times she did not know if she was safe - but she had to be polite, open, and friendly.

"I am fine, however there are people who may need assistance. They -"

"Are you all right?" the man interrupted her. Teyla tried not to frown.

"Yes, but the - "

"Get her onto the bus," the man ordered his followers. Teyla frowned. What was a 'bus'? Ah. It was that blue thing. Wait. They wanted her to go into it? She could not. Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay were still out there, possibly fighting that monstrosity that had came forth from a trader's building.

"No." Teyla held her head up high. "My friends are still somewhere around here and I will not leave until I have found them."

The - what was he? A kind of general? A colonel? She decided to call him Colonel as she did not know who he was.

"Please, ma'am. We are searching for survivors. But we need everyone to cooperate with us first." Colonel's eyes seemed sincere. Teyla glanced at the 'bus'. People in another kind of uniform were getting out of the veicials that surrounded the bus. Teyla noticed some wording on the jackets.

Search and Rescue.

"I can help with the aid." Teyla turned back to Colonel. "I am a skilled hunter." Teyla thought the man would welcome her expertise. Tell her what to look for and she would most likely find it. To her surprise Colonel shook his head.

"Miss, just get in the bus. You are going to a hospital in Aud Lyn City, you will be safe. We will find your friends."

"You don't understand -" Teyla began.

"No, Miss. Now get on the bus or I will have to arrest you," his tone was sharp, his eyes cold. Teyla gifted him with one of her looks before doing as she was told. No way would she be able to help Sheppard or McKay if she was in captivity. Perhaps if she followed the instructions of these people, she would be able to come back again later. If she resisted, she had a chance of being enprizoned.

She just hoped it would not be too late by the time she did get back.

SGA STARGATE : ATLANTIS SGA

The bus ride had been long, and Teyla had done her best to comfort and aid those who were injured. One man accused her of being part of the creatures who attacked since she had no marks, but a stick against the throat, and a few well chosen words, made him rethink his claim.

"Please watch your step when exiting the bus," the man who was driving requested politely. "Please follow the doctors, they are here to help you."

Teyla watched all those able to leave on their own accord do so; when the doctors came onto the bus to take the injured, Teyla rose to help the nearest doctor with a young girl. The doctor glanced at her.

"Why are you still here?" he wondered, taking in the fact she was unharmed. His eyes were a kind, sparkling green and had a gentleness to them that reminded Teyla of Carson. Remembering Colonel, Teyla decided to be cautious.

"To help if I can," she replied. The doctor nodded, telling her his name was Doctor Dustain. She told him to call her Teyla.

Dustain was attending a girl who had been skinned. The unfortunate child was still alive, crying, twitching. Dustain gave her a needle while whispering reassuring things in a soft, gentle tone. The Girl quieted down, but she did not go unconscious. She watched Dustain with fear-  
filled eyes.

The doctor turned to Teyla.

"Help me bring her in," he ordered. Teyla complied, helping move the Girl onto a stretcher just outside the bus.

They were in a city, but no city she had ever seen. Before she was inside the hospital, Teyla saw a glimpse of the impossibly tall buildings, the busy streets (men in yet another uniform were keeping out civilians who were curious) and the strange vicheals that operated in the streets.

The Skinned Girl groaned. Before Doctor Dustain could do anything, Teyla was at the Girl's side, soothing her as best she could. The Girl's eyes opened.

"Please . . ." she began, blue eyes pleading up at Teyla.

"Shhh. You are safe, now," Teyla assured the Girl. "Save your energy."

The Girl moaned. "It hurts . . . everything hurts . . . "

"I know," Teyla agreed. "But you must use your energy to heal yourself. If you do not, then how can the doctors help you?"

Teyla thought for sure the Girl would not understand her. Instead, the Girl nodded, drifting to a drug-induced sleep. Teyla felt very relieved that the girl would not suffer more then she needed to.

Some one snatched Teyla's arm, yanking her away from the Girl. Their grip was steely, cutting off Teyla's blood flow. The Athosian showed them exactly what happens to a person who thinks they can assault an Athosian warrior. With one movement, Teyla struck. From the cry it was male.

He hit the floor with a thud. Teyla bent to relieve them of any weapons when something bit her neck, and the world blinked out of existence. 


End file.
